up_frontfandomcom-20200215-history
Kyozuka Taisei
|birthplace = Osaka, Japan |bloodtype = A |genre = Rock, power pop |occupation = Keyboardist, arranger, composer, recording director |active = 1988–present |agency = J.P ROOM |label = |acts = Sharam Q, The Tsunku♂ Beat, |twitter = @TaiseiTaitaman }} Kyozuka Taisei (経塚泰誠), simply known as Taisei (たいせい), is the keyboardist in the rock band Sharam Q, and is also an arranger, composer, and recording director for the UP-FRONT WORKS label. Taisei is currently the main recording director for and Juice=Juice. . Ongaku Shuppansha. Published 2018-04-02.Translated by Henkka. "Hello! Project COMPLETE SINGLE BOOK 20th Anniversary Edition Roundtables: The Recording Directors." Wota in Translation. 2018-05-06. He used to work on recordings for , , and songs. . Ongaku Shuppansha. Published 2015-03-18."Hello! Project COMPLETE ALBUM BOOK Roundtables: The Recording Directors." Wota in Translation. 2016-12-21. Until 2006, his stage name was originally spelled as Taisee (たいせー). History In December 1988, Kyozuka Taisei, using the stage name Taise, became a member of the newly formed rock band called Sharam Q as the keyboardist, along with , Hatake and Makoto. The group made their major debut in 1992. In 1995, Taisee and Sharam Q won the 37th Annual Japan Record Award for best composition for the single "Zurui Onna". In 1997, Taisee, along with Makoto and Shuu, formed a special unit called Super!? Tensions. The following year, the group disbanded with the departure of Shuu. The group only released 3 singles. In 1999, Taisee and Makoto formed another new group with Onishi Sachiko called east cloud. The group disbanded the following year and only released 3 singles as well. In 2000, Sharam Q went on a hiatus and Taise began working in music production. In 2002, Taisee, Yoshizawa Naoki, and former second generation member formed the band . The band released one album and four singles until they disbanded in November 2003. In 2006, he changed his stage name from Taisee to Taisei. Personal Life Family= Taisei got married in 1998. His wife gave birth to their first child, a daughter weighing 2984g, on June 24, 2008."シャ乱Q・たいせいに第一子誕生「結婚10年目にしてやっとざんす」" (in Japanese). ORICON NEWS. 2008-06-28. They have had three more daughters since, born on undisclosed dates. |-|Education= Taisei is an alumni of Osaka Prefectural Ikeda High School and Kinki University. During his school life, he was part of the basketball club. Both he and met while attending the same university. Profile *'Birth Name:' Kyozuka Taisei (経塚泰誠) *'Stage Names:' Taisee (たいせー) (1988-2006), Taisei (たいせい) (2006-) *'Birthdate:' *'Birthplace:' Osaka, Japan *'Zodiac': Sagittarius Singles Featured in * * * * Songwriting Credits * (composition, arrangement) * (composition) * (composition) * (composition) * (composition) * (composition) Keyboard for all songs. Composition for all songs except "Konayuki," "Same Time," and "Mae, Susume" from . * (arrangement) * (composition) * (arrangement) * (arrangement) * (composition, arrangement, programming) * (composition) * (composition) * (composition) * (composition) * (composition) References External Links *J.P ROOM Profile *Twitter *Instagram *Wikipedia: Japanese Category:1969 Births Category:November Births Category:Members from Osaka Category:Sharam Q Category:J.P. Room Category:Members who formerly attended university Category:Blood Type A Category:Sagittarius Category:Members who are married